A Good Night to Die
by J.Steele
Summary: What happens if Carla Radames survived and underwent rehabilitation to regain her 'sanity? What happens if now, she and Ada Wong must come together to stop the ultimate B.O.W. before it's born? It's a Good Night to Die for either of them, but will they!


**Notes: **I took a LOT of liberties here. This is an Alternate Universe, obviously. I did some pretty drastic personality changes to create a somewhat comedic if not entirely annoying Carla Radames. I want to write this like an 'action movie', but if it totally fails it was worth a shot!

Ada Wong. Carla Radames.  
A GOOD NIGHT TO DIE

"_Speak well of your enemies.  
You made them."_

**FEBRUARY 2015  
**  
The slightly bruised face of Ada Wong stared straight ahead. Her lip was cut just at the corner of her mouth and pointed barely half an inch toward her jawline. Inside the steel interrogation room of the _undisclosed location_, Ms. Wong was sitting across a steel table from a Caucasian woman in a black blazer and pencil skirt. To the right of Ada, a large Samoan man stood in a similar business suit.

The interrogation was a very safe one; as the suited individuals kept Ada cuffs linked to her chair.

"We're going to ask you again." The woman said with a forced smile on her face. "Let's start from the top. What is your name?"

"Carla Radames." 'Ada' cleared her throat after revealing her identity for the third time thus far after her initial 'Ada Wong' answer. She now had a toothy smile on her face despite her bleeding lip and bruised face.

The woman squinted from behind her glasses as she prepared to speak again. "When you escaped your containment unit, what were you doing in our labs?"

"Uh" Carla licked her upper lip and tilted her head back. "I was trying to find out how to make your husband last longer in the sack. Five minute sessions every Saturday isn't doing it anymore."

The woman gave the large man a look, and immediately his large fist crashed across the side of Carla's face. Her head flung aside as she hunched over the arm of her chair. She spat blood out on the floor and began to sit up again.

"What is your name?" The woman spoke again.

"Carla Radames." Carla exhaled as the name question started to annoy her. "Why don't we just skip to the important questions? I have another escape to plan."

Another fist crashed across Carla's jaw on the other woman's command. She remained hunched over the arm of the chair for another few moments, but started to chuckle as she sat up.

"How did you escape? Who did you manipulate?" The woman asked. "I don't know what Wong told you, but you are a danger to the outside world."

"She gave me the _Wong_ answer obviously. Besides, teens love zombies." Carla cleared her throat.

The woman frowned deeply. "You should be facing a death sentence for what you did."

"Have you _had_ the breakfast in this facility?" Carla retorted. "That's not bad enough?"

The woman continued, not bothered by Carla's remarks. "It has taken all of our combined efforts to neutralize the horror you caused."

"I thought you guys had a sense of humor. You _did_ let me form Neo-Umbrella." Carla shrugged, and for her words she finally got another shot across her jaw. "_Augh_…" She spat again. "Little more toward the ear. I can still hear out of it."

"We don't want to hurt you, Ms. Radames, but you must understand how serious this offense is." The woman started to take her glasses off. "You have escaped your containment unit twice this year. I don't think Ms. Wong put her neck on the line for you to do that."

"Well, Ada Wong's been too busy to call, write, or visit…" Carla rolled her eyes while she looked off to the side and toward the ceiling. Soon, she looked back to the woman speaking. "So forgive me if I'm not very sentimental about her mercy."

The woman cracked a small grin. "She's been informed that the vaccine has left you in a state of insanity. She was informed that your mental state has somehow degenerated into your current state. You have a plummeting I.Q., you have episodes where you claim to be part of a fictional story, and…" The woman paused. "An extreme lack of respect for personal space with men. These past two years haven't gained you much progress ever since you regained your physical form."

Carla rolled her shoulders a bit, now really starting to get amused. "So, how did you guys enjoy my vaccine?" She licked her busted lip lightly and gave a closed-mouth smile.

The woman looked completely confused. "The vaccine was created by an organization determined to right the wrongs of Umbrella Corporation. They collaborated with the United Nations and -…"

Carla laughed while looking toward the Samoan bruiser near her. "You guys actually bought that hunk of shit?" She swirled her tongue inside her inner cheek and turned her eyes back to the woman. "The company Ada Wong works for, right? The only people who could profit off of Umbrella's fuck-ups, right? People who bought you off or are working under you guys?" She rolled her shoulders while watching the woman struggle not to give away any visual cues that Carla was right.

Ms. Radames did not stop there. "Ada may be a lot of things, but she's not a sellout. I told her where my vaccine was, she helped me save my life, then she undid the bullshit I caused. I got my mind back, you got most of your world back, but you are doing more things under the table…"

The woman adjusted herself in her seat and crossed her legs. "Are we? I'll have you know that the United States -…"

"The United States' safety is your first priority. I know that." Carla no longer seemed amused. "Which is why you have me in this classified facility that is on a _need-to-know_ basis to a small circle of agents and your friends. You answer to the people who bought me from prison and brought me to this science-hell. You feel like this is too small-time for you, though. You're not comfortable with being barbaric with me like you people are to all the other bio-terrorists and freaks you keep cooped up here." 

The woman's brow twitched at the mention of 'freaks'. She seemed to be uninformed of that.

"You want to know what is in the labs," Carla continued. "That's why your eyes opened wider when I mentioned the vaccine being my creation. You don't trust your boyfriend, husband, whatever he is. He never wore a ring when he visited me."

The woman pursed her lips tightly and froze in place.

"I escaped because of _him_. His quest for hanky-panky aided my quest for exposing what's truly happening here and getting my rightful credit." She drummed her fingers on her arm rest while watching the woman. "So I guess this explains your phone call to your sister about the scratches you found on him-…"

The Samoan man was signaled to give her another harsh punch, and Carla's head whipped aside. She was slumped over the arm rest for quite a long time while the woman stared furiously at her.

"Send her back to her cell." The woman said, now starting to stand up.

"They're using me, you know?" Carla said while sitting up. "My DNA, my vaccine…, my everything. They want the most unstoppable weapon you could ever imagine…" While she was pulled from her chair and placed in normal cuffs again, Carla spat on the floor. "They're going to kill you guys before you can even get the word out. I suggest calling Ada Wong and her company to fix this mess…"

"We'll take that under advisement." The woman glared at Carla as she was being brought by.

Carla grinned…her head swung backwards to crack the Samoan in the jaw. She turned quickly to send her elbow into his throat to disable him. As he choked, she got to the man's side and drew his pistol. It was armed and ready in a second. Four shots went up the man's side and one more wizzed passed the woman's head. She kept aim as the woman was reaching for _something_.

"I'd think about that seriously." Carla licked her upper lip as she tilted her head. She had the drop on her. "Keys and phone on the table. Now."

The woman looked to her wounded partner, and simply opted to obey Carla. She got the keys and her cell phone and set them flat on the table.

"Don't worry, he'll live." Carla said as she glanced over to him. She paused and glanced again. "I think…" She seemed unsure…but shrugged it off. "You screwing him? Don't answer that." She took the keys with one hand and stepped back and started to unshackle herself while keeping the gun pointed. "You know, your husband really is pathetic. I'd divorce him. They're going to use my DNA to make something a vaccine can't stop. So when you wake up…call Ada. _Sweet dreams."_

Carla struck the woman across the face with the pistol and knocked her out cold…

**Three Days Later…and Elsewhere…**

The face of Ada Wong was once again seen as she sat inside of a small social gathering. There was a tiny two foot square table between her and a young man who was enthusiastically explaining his love for mountain climbing and medical work to her. On the table was the number '7' on a small sign, as she was the 7th table in this speed dating gathering. She was absolutely flawless in her red dress that held her feminine curves perfectly and further accented her beauty. She sat with her legs crossed, having her sheer hosiery exposed clinging to her shapely elevated left thigh. Her foot bounced out of nervous habit, but she was just anxious for her turn to speak before the date was over.

"So, what's your name again?" The young man gave his best charming, sparking smile to her.

"Carla." Ada lied with her hand extending to the young man. She shook it firmly and kept her lips. "Yours?"

"Leo. You're a very lovely woman, Carla. Sorry I spent so much time on me…I've…never been on an actual date with a woman clearly out of my league." Leo nervously smiled.

"Oh, you're fine." She lied more. "I'm not that interesting anyway. I'm new in town, just pushing papers in my spare time."

Leo nodded. "Looks like you're more suited to be signing papers and approving memos."

"Like a boss, huh?" She placed her chin in the center of her palm while she leaned forward a bit. She shared a light chuckle with Leo. "Well, who knows. Maybe I'll get there one day."

Their time was up, and it was time for Leo to go. The young man groaned as he stood. "Well, maybe we can talk more after this, Carla. Best of luck!"

As he moved, Ada remained in her seat. She gave the man a polite wave to see him off, but then reached down for her purse. She opened it up to fetch her phone and find an excuse to leave. Clearly this was an awful idea.

She pulled her phone from her purse and immediately it began to vibrate. It simply stated 'Work' on the display. Her thumb worked over the touch screen to answer it and put it to her ear.

"I'm listening." Ada sounded to be all business. She was gathering her things to get ready to leave her table, and put the '7' sign down to show she was vacating it.

"There's been a situation." The man's voice on the other end spoke. "You signed into the Area Fifty One Database in the Anti-B.O.W. Research Division three days ago from base. You also entered several keywords including 'Project Sin Eater' in the database. Only you haven't been on location in some years now, and from what I understand you are not actively employed by us."

Ada's eyebrows furrowed as she paused. "I'm on call. Was I hacked?"

"No." The voice responded. "Your retinal scan and voice recognition all checked out. If it wasn't you…"

While the man was speaking, someone was sitting down across from Ada. It was a woman dressed in a blue sleeveless turtleneck with a black belt tied across her waistline. She had a black skirt beneath that covered her thighs just above the mid-points. Her smooth bare legs were exposed down to the top of her calf-high black heeled boots. She adjusted her large sunglasses and looked up toward Ada. Her short-cut hair was touched up next while the man continued on the phone.

"Then there's only one possible person. Your mercy is backfiring." The man sighed in annoyance.

Ada was going to walk away…but she felt familiar with this presence. She looked like she saw a ghost when she looked at Carla. "Backfiring…right."

Carla motioned for Ada to sit, and kept a wide smile on her face.

As Ada sat, the man continued to talk on the phone. "We need you to do some digging on this Project Sin Eater. I have a feeling we missed something vital in our work burning down Neo-Umbrella."

"I'm on it." Ada hung up and just stared at her clone. She leaned forward and silently shouted at Carla with wide eyes. "_What the fuck are you doing here_?"

"Trying to get laid, just like you." Carla leaned in as well and tilted her head. "No letters, no visits, and here you are. It's always all about Ada Wong isn't it?"

Ada shut her eyes and started to rub her temples. "You escaped from a maximum security prison…in the middle of nowhere…to annoy me?"

"Sounds about right." Carla responded quickly. "Remember when you said something about helping me take down Simmons if I asked nicely?"

Ada narrowed her eyes to thin slits as her annoyance grew. "That's paraphrasing."

Carla didn't care, but she played hurt. Her red painted lips turned into a small 'o' as she leaned back again with her eyebrows lowered. "So mean. You could have let me die, you could have killed me, or you could have let me kill you. Let's recount what happened, shall we?"

Ada wanted to get as far away from Carla as possible before agents found them and put them _both_ away. "Let's not." Ada needed to question Carla though…she had some information for her.

"Let's. It's part of my rehab. I admitted I fucked up, I was turning into a steaming pile of puke, and you still talked me through it."

"I carried you in a jar."

"It was a very nice jar."

"You're lucky to even be whole again."

"You're lucky I know I'm Carla Radames, thus _better than you._"

"Is that so, Carla?" Now Ada was feeling anxious. If Carla really thought she was better, she would be more than happy to take her out back and mop the concrete with her face. She folded her arms across the top of the table and stared the woman down. "Why are you here? Why and how did you even find me?"

Carla paused a minute and looked around the two of them. "Let me ask you something. What does Hell have that Hell on Earth doesn't have?"

"I don't know, hope?" Ada took the question seriously. Carla did cause a form of Hell on Earth, but all was clear now…for the most part.

"Incorrect," Carla wagged her finger. "A devil. I found out that it exists…and it's something worse than Umbrella could ever construct. It's not human, it's not infected, its just death. If Umbrella made B.O.W.'s….this is a fucking B.O.W.M.D."

"Sin Eater…?" Ada kept her voice down now while staring at her twin. "How do you know about this? Do you know any way to neutralize it?"

"Simply put, if you took Godzilla and let it have sex with a B.O.W., you'd end up with the apocalypse in sixty seconds." Carla narrowed it down…in her own special way. "I'm speaking in extreme laymen's terms so you can understand the results of hours of science. Basically, the Sin Eater will end every war there ever was once they perfect it. We're not talking hordes of infected at its perfect stage…we're talking hordes of Nukes not even scratching it."

Ada was intrigued by this. She needed more details, however. "Tell me, what is it you plan to do to get your hands on this weapon and use it against the world?"

Carla dropped her head down against the table. She let out a long frustrated groan until she lifted her head up. "Look, I can twirl my evil mustache after I burn all your clothes or something, but not this. Damn it, woman, I'm a scientist, not Ada Radmes anymore."

"_Uh huh._" Ada did not quite buy it. "What is your plan then?"

Carla curled her lips to the side. "We have to infiltrate a facility. We steal the virus, we take it somewhere and burn the hell out of it."

"Where is this facility?" Wong impatiently tapped her nails on the surface of the table.

"In town. We'll go there in the morning. I have interviews set up for us." She sat up straight and adjusted her bosom with both hands as one of the more handsome men walked by the table. She hoped he'd notice her…but he did not. "We'll go to the back room, then we'll do all the Wong things together."

"_Please don't say that,_" Ada once again placed her fingers on her forehead. "I'll help you, but the moment you double cross me, you're dead."

Carla didn't seem threatened. "Soon as you double cross _me_, you're dead. Then I'll tell everyone in the world your real name, about your pregnancy fifteen years ago, and about your dating profiles." She started to stand up with both palms on the table. "Should have checked your messages. There's a really hot Indian guy sending you stuff."

"….I…hate you." Wong started standing as well. "Where do we meet, and what time?"

Carla became completely stiff for a second and looked at Ada up and down as if she said something offensive to her. "Crashing the night with you. I want to meet your son."

As the women walked to leave the building, Ada grit her teeth. "You are _not_ staying with me, Radames."

"Fine." Carla shook her head. "I don't care. I guess you don't care about you Leon Kennedy getting those risky pictures saved on your hard drive huh? What the hell was that, for some sort of nearly-erotic art class?"

The level of frustration swimming in Wong's head almost broke her, but she returned to a calm demeanor. "It was for a job to get close to an individual. I needed to take those to get a meetin, and finally neutralize the last of your Hell on Earth."

"Has Chris tried to kill you yet?" Carla paused in the middle of the street as the two crossed.

"What?" Ada stopped as well and looked back to Carla. The streets were clear mostly, though slightly moist from the rain prior. "No…?"

"…Shit." Carla scoffed while marching across the street with Ada now. "Forgot to tell you, he never knew I wasn't you. He probably wants a bullet in your head. I'd stay far away from him."

"…I really…hate you." Ada said beneath her breath as she approached her car…

**Notes: **More notes, yay! Let me know what you think. I know it isn't much to go on, but the introduction is the most important part of any story. Comment, critique, rate, do whatever you need to do! Your responses help me improve, after all.


End file.
